


Draw up a bath

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, enjoy, i havent posted in over 18 months, its short, its sweet, literally just an excuse for me to project into arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: Arthur returns from a counsel meeting infuriated with his father. Merlin helps him calm down.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 69





	Draw up a bath

“Merlin, draw up a bath.” Arthur stormed into his chambers and sat down heavily in a chair, his head in his hands. 

The man in question got up from where he had been folding clothes and wandered over to him. He began running his hands through Arthur’s hair, “Bad counsel meeting?” 

Defeated, Arthur let himself flop onto Merlin where he stood next to him. “That man is stubborn as a mule. He could have the entire counsel advising against something and he is so pig headed he would do it.” he buried his head into Merlin’s navel area, sighing. 

The hand not running through his hair cupped his jawline tenderly. “One day you will be king and then it will be your son who blazes about the palace, ranting about your stubbornness,” Arthur opened his mouth to protest “-’but merlin, I’m not stubborn’ says the man who I’ve known for 5 years and have yet to meet anyone quite so stubborn.” Arthur laughed and snaked his arms around Merlin’s waist. “Clingy today, no?” Merlin’s laughter was deep and his torso shook where Arthur’s face was recessed into it. 

In response, Arthur looked directly up, resting his chin on Merlin’s chest, looking reproachfully up at him. “No.”

“You’re pouting,” Arthur only looked more childish and his disgruntled face gazed plaintively at him. “So how about that bath, sire?”

**Author's Note:**

> basically this was going to be part of a fic where arthur discovers some not nice things about the circumstances of his mother's marriage to his father but idk if i have the attention span to write it. So enjoy this and if you're interested about the fic as a whole message me @gentlemans-jacked on tumblr and I will delight in explaining it to you.


End file.
